


The Red and the Black

by Eurydice_Tales



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Canon, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Will and Hannibals internal thoughts during the final moments they shared, Wrath of the Lamb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4693835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eurydice_Tales/pseuds/Eurydice_Tales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hannibal finale was a brave and beautiful masterpiece.  I wanted to write a short one-shot based around the stunningly beautiful final scene between Hannibal and Will.  </p><p>This is for Ian who is always so encouraging about my writing! :)  Thank you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Red and the Black

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brasspetal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brasspetal/gifts).



“It really does look black in the moonlight.”

He revelled in the massacre surrounding him, the black blood covered him entirely and painted the ground with ugly scars.

Will shook. He had become. And he loved it. Like the heaven's being lifted from the shoulders of Atlas he felt free at last.

Although in pain, oh, so much pain, he had never in fact felt so alive. He almost laughed as if seeing clearly for the first time that this was always meant to be. 

The mirrors in his mind encased him but one by one they shattered. 

Jack went first, his sad face reflecting back at the beautiful monster before him. He almost spoke but it was too late. The mirror broke and the shards fell into an endless darkness. 

Then there was Alana, faded and beautiful alongside Margot as their mirror smashed into a thousand slivers of red. 

And lastly there was Molly. She was looking down and rubbing Winston's soft ears when it seemed she knew she was being watched. She turned her head and her smile disappeared as soon as she saw Will, blood soaked and euphoric, animal like. Her mirror lingered a while before a sudden bright light pierced the middle and as if looking upon a map, hundreds of lines danced away in different directions before it too shattered, briefly illuminating Will. 

Then there were no mirrors left, just an ornate gold rimmed teacup sitting proudly on a pillar.

He had lost his light but gained his dark.

Outstretching his trembling hand he knew he was taken, knew he could never be saved. Will walked into this with clear eyes. He wasn't just following Hannibal into the dark, he had become it. And he wanted it.

Hannibal leant towards Will, helping him to his feet, both looked gloriously monstrous as the pale light soaked up everything but the blood and them. Two figures that stood precariously close to the crumbling cliff edge.

Desperate & overcome, Will was unsteady as he reached for Hannibal, he himself in agony but he didn't show it. He stood firmly, aware of their nearness to the edge and supported Will like he was made of glass.

He looked at his Will and said, with the teacup coming back together for him in every word, “This is all I ever wanted for you Will...for both of us.”

Will flew with broken wings into the same places as the man who stood before him. Ragged and useless those dark wings were but they took him to places, oh places he could never have dreamt. 

Beside him, always, was the man who moulded him into the dark winged angel, the angel who was never meant to suffer or be forever torn.

And Will let go. “Its beautiful.”

Will was breathless as he clung to Hannibal and they looked at each other as the World crumbled and their World thrived. 

Like two lovers parted by war and suddenly reunited in a crowded station where they felt no-one else's gaze but each others, Hannibal looked upon the man he had loved for so long and for the first time, he felt it back.

Will's hand that was placed upon Hannibal's shoulder, dug deeper, pulling Hannibal towards him, painfully slowly. He clung to him like a child searching for comfort after discovering the monsters under his bed were real. And he was one of them. 

Hannibal cherished every single breath as he leant in, so overwhelmed that at last Will was his, not by fear or force but by choice. And their heads rested perfectly against each others, like a two piece puzzle finally completed. 

Their breath's broke the silences between the waves pounding against the jagged rocks below. Underneath the moonlight, they were changed. 

Resting his head against Hannibal's chest, Will felt the strong BEAT BEAT of his black heart that had only ever opened for him. 

And without saying a word, the child heard, “Everything is all right, nothing will hurt you, you're safe with me.”

Like the familiar warmth of being tucked in at night and the contentment of feeling loved unconditionally, Will realised he was there. He was home.

Will reached his arm around to bring Hannibal in closer, needing desperately to fly with him. The places they had always dreamed but never dared to go were waiting for them.

Forget some other World. They had created their own. 

The ground wasted away beneath them as the edge tempted them with promises that could never be broken. 

Will let go and the teacup that stood so precariously on the pillar in his mirror-less mind didn't move an inch.

They fell. 

Fell with each other willingly into the darkness waiting to eat them up, the crashing waves below always hungry for more monsters.


End file.
